Deux pour le prix d'un
by AlzyDeBZH
Summary: Le dicton dit un de perdu, dix de retrouvé , Hermione elle va en trouver deux et en sera très satisfaite.
1. Un de perdu

Poster sa première fan fiction quel stress ! Donc voilà, après en avoir lu beaucoup, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Si vous voyez des erreurs ou des fautes, merci de me le signaler. ^^ Et n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer (PS : une critique peut être positive hein ! ^^) Cela m'aidera à m'améliorer. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Seuls les éléments de cette histoire sont à moi, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à _J.K. Rowling, _je ne fais que les emprunter_._

* * *

**Rating :** M pour le lemon en second chapitre.

* * *

**Résumé : **Le dicton dit « un de perdu, dix de retrouvé », Hermione elle va en trouver deux et en sera très satisfaite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La douloureuse**

Nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse, début du mois d'Aout, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione sont en plein achat des fournitures pour la rentrée approchant.

Tandis que les Weasley prenaient un peu d'avance, Harry et Hermione discutaient à voix basse.

_-« Je ne l'aime pas. » _

_-« Tu peux pas dire ça comme ça ! »_

_-« Mais je ne vais pas faire semblant. Et je ne veux pas débuter l'année sans lui avoir dit. »_

_-« Tu sais que tu vas l'anéantir. Il tient beaucoup à toi, il … »_

_-« Toi aussi et tu ne m'aimes pas. Lui c'est pareil mais j'ai été la première à m'en rendre compte. »_

_-« Bon mais essayes de le faire passer en douceur. » _dit Harry, limite suppliant_._

_-« Tu le connais ! »_

Pendant qu'Harry allait avec les Weasley chez Fleury & Bott, Hermione avait amené Ron pour lui parler à part.

En ressortant du magasin ils virent Ron partir mi-énervé mi-abattu.

_-« Ron, mon garçon, que t'arrive-t-il ?_ Interrogea Mme Weasley, inquiètes.

_-« Vois ça avec elle moi je rentre. »_ annonça Ron en désignant Hermione, et partant rapidement.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'intéressée pour connaitre la cause de cet emportement.

Hermione plutôt gênée, ne pu dire un mot. D'un regard Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait renseigner la famille de Ron.

_-« Hermione vient de rompre avec lui »_

_-« Tu connais pas la subtilité Harry ? » _

_-« Au moins c'est dit! Non ? »_

_-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir mais … » _Hermione regarda les membres de la famille dans les yeux. _« … Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse et cela aurait été plus cruel encore de continuer ainsi ! » _déclara Hermione d'une traite.

Elle attendit les réactions qui ne furent pas longue à arriver.

-« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire … »

-« Mais je comprends Ron aussi. »

Les Jumeaux furent plus matures qu'elle ne pensait.

_-« Tu viendra quand même à mon gouter d'anniversaire hein ? »_

_-« Si je suis toujours invitée. » _répondit Hermione en regardant Mme Weasley.

_-« Tu le rendais meilleur, il aura du mal à trouver une fille aussi bien que toi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Tu viens de lui faire beaucoup de mal. Mais je comprends tes raisons, et j'apprécie la façon dont tu t'y es prise. Tu es toujours la bienvenue au Terrier. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour au Terrier**

Ce 11 Aout était l'anniversaire de Ginny, et malgré l'événement arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione était de la fête. Malheureusement, une personne manquait dans le jardin du Terrier, où la soirée venait de commencer.

_-« Il est bien long à venir, je ne lui savais pas ce coté si soigneux de sa personne ! »_ s'étonna Hermione.

-« _Non tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre depuis que, enfin depuis... tu vois quoi. » _répliqua Ginny.

_-« Oui je vois. Et il n'écoute personne ? Bon je vais voir pour lui parler ! »_

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, et réussi, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, à se faire ouvrir la porte. Quand tout le monde était reparti au jardin, les jumeaux, eux, décidèrent de laisser trainer leurs oreilles vers la chambre de leur petit frère. Leur curiosité pu être étanchée puisqu'aucun sort n'empêchait leur écoute.

_-« Pour me faire plaindre pardi. »_

_-« Cela a assez duré, tu crois pas ? Tu passes pour quoi là tu penses. Si tes frères en parlent à Poudlard tu imagine ! Aller viens à l'anniversaire de ta sœur, ils penseront que j'ai trouvé les mots. Et que ça va mieux. Tu as assez profité. »_

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent en bas, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre. Tout le monde étaient content de voir Ron arriver, et remercièrent Hermione de l'avoir fait venir.

_-« Tu n'as pas été longue à le convaincre.»_

_-«Comment as-tu fait ? »_

_-« Je dois être douée avec les Weasley »_

_-« Comment ça ? » _répondirent les jumeaux en cœur.

_-« Ginny m'a invitée à son anniversaire bien que je vienne de rompre avec son frère, votre mère m'accepte et me comprends également, même Ron m'écoute encore ! »_

_-« Et nous, »_

_-« on compte pas ? »_

_-« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ! » _rétorqua Hermione un sourire aux lèvres en partant rejoindre les autres.

La soirée se passa parfaitement, Ginny était aux anges. Toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait était réuni pour son anniversaire, même Ron avait fini par profiter du moment, et ses frères habituellement toujours les premiers pour les blagues plus que douteuses c'étaient inexplicablement tenu à carreaux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'occupation de ses frères, qui les empêchait d'améliorer la soirée à leur sauce, en effet une certaine phrase les avait laissé penseurs.

_-« Fred, tu penses que… »_

_-« Non Georges, rappelles toi que c'est Hermione ! »_

_-« C'est elle qui a commencé. »_

Harry n'était pas attrapeur pour rien, il n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche. C'est ainsi qu'il prit Hermione pour lui parler à part.

_-« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »_

_-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

_-« Si je dit Fred et Georges, tu ne vois toujours pas ? »_

_-« Ah ! Euh ! Non je vois pas » _

Hermione venait de nouveau de tourner les yeux vers les jumeaux, croisa leurs regards, et rougit.

_-« Hermione, tu continue ! Tu te rends compte que tu rougis là. »_

_-« N'importe quoi. Pourquoi je rougirais. »_

_-« Hermione c'est moi, depuis quand tu craques sur l'un des jumeaux ? »_

A ces mots Hermione rougit encore plus et se retourna.

_-« Bon je reprends depuis quand tu craques pour les deux jumeaux ? »_

_-« Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je ne sais pas Harry. Tu sais ils sont tellement complexes ils sont capable d'être complètement gamins/enfant autant qu'ils sont capable d'une maturité totalement adulte. Je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte le jour au chemin de traverse. Mais bon je ne serais toujours que l'ex de leur frère. »_

_-« Tu es sure de ça ? » _

Harry avait remarqué le regard des jumeaux, entre incompréhension et jalousie. Il ne savait pas comment Ron allait le prendre mais il spéculait que les jumeaux ne resterait pas sans agir bien longtemps.

Les parents étaient déjà partis se coucher. La fête battait son plein tout le monde restant buvait et dansait. Ron faisait le D-J, cela l'amusait bien, et il se sentait important, c'est lui qui mettait l'ambiance. Ginny vient lui demandé un slow. Au changement de musique Ginny attrapa Harry pour l'amener au centre de la piste, et Hermione la quitta pour se diriger vers les boissons. En chemin Fred lui barra la route et lui tendit la main pour l'amener sur la piste.

_-« Une fille seule pour un slow c'est triste. »_

_-« Je m'y serais faites »_

_-« C'est tout de même mieux accompagnée. Je te sers un cocktail après si tu veux. »_

_-« Tu laisse Georges tout seul ? »_

_-« Qui a dit que je serais seul ? » _répliqua Georges en arrivant dans le dos d'Hermione.

_-« On danse ? » _dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Ron n'en cru pas ses yeux, ses frères dansaient collés-serrés tout contre Hermione qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Se sentant un peu de trop, il quitta sa table de D-J et se mit à rentrer.

_-« Ca va je vous dérange pas trop ? » _s'écria Ron en passant à coté du trio.

_-« Bon je crois que la soirée est finie. Dit Hermione je peux te parler rapidement ? »_

_-« Oui. »_ répondit Hermione à Ginny qui l'amenait à part.

_-« Tu devais dormir dans ma chambre, mais est-ce que... enfin tu pourrais …Avec Harry on … » _marmonna Ginny toute gênée.

_-« Oh oui je vois ! Le canapé du salon a l'air très confortable, j'y aurais plus de place qu'en partageant ton lit. »_

C'est une Ginny souriante qui revint vers les garçons. Elle chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry. Puis monta à l'étage se coucher.

_-« Bon je vais y aller aussi bonne nuit ! »_

_-« Bonne nuit Harry ! »_

_-« Oui bonne nuit Harry ! » _répéta Hermione le sourire aux lèvres en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

_- «Tu ne dort Avec Ginny Hermione? »_

_-« Non j'hérite du canapé ! »_

_-« On peut te proposer le second lit de notre chambre »_

_-« Mais vous êtes deux, vous n'allez pas dormir à deux dans un seul lit ! »_

_-« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »_

_-« Allez viens ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir sur le canapé du salon. »_

_-« Oui je l'admets. C'est d'accord, mais Ron ne doit pas l'apprendre. »_

Ils montèrent ainsi tous les trois vers la chambre des jumeaux, sans compter qu'au passage Fred attrapa deux bouteilles d'alcool. Il sentit le regard d'Hermione.

_-« On va pas dormir tout de suite »_

C'est avec le sourire qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.


	2. Deux de retrouvé

**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit chez les jumeaux**

La chambre était plus grande qu'Hermione ne l'imaginait. Cela ne pouvait qu'être l'effet d'un sortilège. D'un premier abord elle ressemblait à celle de Ron, toute en longueur décoration rouge et or, sans oublier le quidditch. Mais elle vit très vite des différences. Elle était composée de deux grands lits, qui étaient faits, avec chacun sa table de chevet. En face de chacun des lits se trouvait une armoire. Après les lits se trouvait une grande table en chêne qui faisait office de bureau, mais surement aussi de table à manger bien que rien ne le fasse suggérer. En fait toute la chambre était propre et ranger, et c'était là la plus grande différence avec celle de Ron. Elle remarqua également une porte au bout de la chambre, qui menait à une salle de douche privée, ce qui fut une surprise qu'elle apprécia fortement.

Pendant son exploration les jumeaux ne la quittèrent pas des yeux. Ils avancèrent jusque la table et y posèrent les deux bouteilles d'alcool.

_-« Sortilège d'agrandissement, très bonne idée, je suis surprise ! C'est toujours aussi propre ici ? Merci maman ? »_

_-« Non, elle ne met pas les pieds ici. »_

_-« Plus depuis longtemps »_

_-« C'est sur que ce n'est pas pareil. » _souffla Hermione.

_-« De quoi ? » _demandèrent les garçons.

_-« Oh euh ! Je veux dire que ça change de celle de Ron. Vous me surprenez. »_

_-« Et ce n'est … »_

_-« … que le début ! »_

Fred déboucha la première bouteille et bu une gorgée puis la tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci d'abord hésitante finit par la prendre, boire puis la passer à George.

_-« Dis-nous Hermione. »_

_-« Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Ron ? »_

Hermione sembla chercher comment leur dire, elle marcha jusqu'au lit le plus proche et s'assit.

_-« Je, je ne sais pas trop. »_

Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent, Georges tenant toujours la bouteille à la main, et s'assirent de chaque coté d'Hermione.

_-« Regarde la bredouiller »_

_-« Elle est toute mignonne ! »_

_-« Reprends-en un peu. »_

Georges bu puis passa la bouteille à Hermione qui, avec plusieurs verres, bu une bonne lampée sans se faire prier, et la passa à Fred qui ne resta pas en reste.

_-« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Il est trop dans son monde, trop égoïste, gamin. J'y ai pourtant cru mais il me manquait un je ne sais quoi pour que ce soit lui. Même vous, vous avez un coté mature, que je ne vous connaissez pas il y a encore peu. »_

_-« Comment ça même vous. »_

_-« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_-« Ca veut dire que c'est étonnant, dans le bon terme, Ron aurait été plus comme vous on serait peut-être encore ensemble ! »_

Les garçons avaient entendu ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ils étaient ce qu'elle cherchait. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se l'avoue.

_-« Hermione tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »_

_-« Que Ron n'était pas assez mature. Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Oui on a compris que tu ne voulais plus de Ron, mais tu as aussi dis que nous… »_

_-« Que vous aviez un coté mature »_

_-« Hermione on ressemble à Ron ?_

_-« Oui »_

_-« Nous ne sommes pas égoïste ? »_

_-« Non »_

_-« Tu viens de dire que nous étions mature ? »_

_-« Enfin quand vous vous en donnez la peine. »_

_- «Hermione ...»_

_-« Quoi ? »_

A peine eu-t-elle le temps de comprendre que Fred l'embrassait. Bien que surprise, elle appréciait grandement, et elle répondit au baiser. Fred content de lui rapprocha Hermione de lui. Elle sentit Georges dans son dos se coller pour essayer de profiter aussi. Il profita qu'elle soit occupée pour passer ses mains et commencer à doucement lui caresser les seins, qu'il senti pointer sous ses mains. Hermione voulu se débattre de ses attentions mais elle prit bientôt tellement de plaisir qu'elle n'y songea plus du tout. Au bout d'un moment Fred rompis le baiser et retourna Hermione pour qu'elle soit face à Georges. Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'Hermione était déjà en train de l'embrasser.

_-« Je te sentais envieux mon cher frère. »_

Ne voulant pas en rester là Fred repris le chemin qu'avait emprunté Georges quelques minutes plus tôt, non sans y ajouter un détail, il avait déboutonné la chemise d'Hermione accédant ainsi à son soutien-gorge. Il entreprit également toute une série de baiser dans le coup d'Hermione ce qui la fit frissonner. Il lui retira sa chemise et fit descendre ses caresses le long de son ventre. Georges stoppa le baiser, et débuta une descente en prenant soin de marquer son passage par une langue très joueuse. Fred dégrafa le soutien-gorge afin de laisser le passage libre de tout vêtement à son frère qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à en donner à Hermione.  
Les respirations se faisaient saccadées, et la chaleur montait en flèche dans cette chambre. Fred retira son tee-shirt et alla faire de même à son frère. Celui-ci lui laissa la place une fois arriver au nombril. George ainsi libre retira son pantalon et dévoila un désir plus que prononcé. Fred senti Hermione réagir à cette vision. Georges continua dans sa lancée en retirant celui de son frère, puis s'approcha pour en faire de même avec celui d'Hermione. Fred souleva Hermione pour faciliter le travail de son frère et la reposa face à lui sur ses genoux. Il repartit dans un baiser bien plus fiévreux que le premier. Georges lui vint se positionner derrière Hermione et se frotta langoureusement.

_-« Moi je peux faire quelque chose ? » _suggéra Hermione essoufflée mais avec envie.

_-« Oh que oui ma petite. »_ répondit Fred, une idée en tête.

A peine eu-t-il finit de parler qu'il regarda Hermione, posa ses mains sur sa tête et exerça une pression afin de lui faire comprendre ce qui lui ferait plus que plaisir. Hermione saisit aussitôt ce que Fred voulait la voir faire. Elle eu une seconde d'hésitation, mais quand elle croisa son regard, toute crainte se dissipa. Elle posa ses mains sur son entre-jambe encore enfermé dans son boxer. La position dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione donnait des chaleurs aux deux frères. Elle questionna Fred du regard quand elle commença à lui retirer son boxer, et continua lorsque celui-ci lui sourit. Elle prit alors son sexe entre les mains et débuta de long mouvement, mais lorsqu'il réappuya sur sa tête elle comprit que ce n'était pas ses mains qu'il voulait. C'est alors qu'elle happa son sexe, et continua les longs mouvements qu'elle avait commencés avec ses mains. Elle débutait juste et déjà Fred devait se retenir pour ne pas tout lui lâcher dans la bouche.  
Georges profita qu'Hermione soit bien occupée pour lui retirer sa culotte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Hermione se montrait très joueuse en alternant les vitesses, les pressions ainsi que les profondeurs de succion. C'est au moment où Georges introduisit son doigt, dans une chatte plus que trempée et donc entièrement prête à la suite, que celle-ci se rendit compte de son état. Surprise celle-ci resserra d'un coup la prise et Fred ne pouvant se retenir lui explosa en bouche.

_-« Désolé, je voulais te prévenir mais tu m'as surpris ! »_

_-« C'est ton frère qui m'as surprise, non pas que cela me déplaise ! » _dit-elle en se retournant vers Georges.

_-« A mon tour ! » _rétorqua George sur un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire mais qui au final était plutôt suppliant.

Georges alla s'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Fred se levait, embrassait Hermione au passage, et ainsi goutait sa propre semence. Georges gronda et Hermione vint se positionner où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt. Et administra à Georges le traitement qu'avait subi Fred juste avant. Fred observait le spectacle, et il était tellement plaisant que bandait de nouveau. Il se rapprocha alors du couple en reprenant la position de Georges et demanda l'accès, non pas avec ses doigts, Hermione étant déjà bien assez lubrifiée naturellement, mais directement pour la pénétrée. Sur le coup Hermione arrêta la fellation et tourna la tête vers Fred.

_-«J'y vais doucement »_

Rassurée Hermione reprit son ouvrage et senti Fred entrée en elle. Elle avait déjà effectué l'une et l'autre de ses actions, mais les deux en même temps jamais. Et la sensation était absolument exquise. Fred avait commencé à faire des vas-et-viens en elle, et elle adoptait le même rythme sur Georges. Hermione s'amusait à jouer avec sa langue sur le sexe tendu de Georges, l'entourant ou le suçant, le titillant ou le léchant. Mais le traitement que lui faisait endurer Fred était tellement bon, que son contrôle n'était pas total, elle avait quelques petits ratés qui ajoutait encore à l'excitation de Georges. Celui-ci ne tenant plus, en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas jouir dans sa bouche il voulait se sentir en elle. Il attrapa le Visage d'Hermione lui faisant arrêter sa gâterie.

_-« Fred tu as déjà joui laisse moi me finir en elle ! »_

A ces mots Fred se retira d'Hermione, qui poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Elle avait deux hommes en elles et d'un coup plus personnes. Mais cela ne fus que de courte durée. A peine Fred c'était il reculé que Georges attrapait Hermione pour la faire s'asseoir sur sa queue qui ne demandait que ça. Fred contemplait ce splendide spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, malgré le plaisir que c'était à regarder il se senti mis à l'écart de cette bonne partie de plaisir. Georges n'était pas son jumeau pour rien et il avait compris le sentiment de son frère. C'est pourquoi d'un coup d'œil que son frère compris très bien, il lui indiqua comment il pouvait prendre part lui aussi à ce bal de jouissance. Ainsi Fred revint prendre sa place derrière Hermione avec une idée en tête.

_-« Hermione tu me fait toujours confiance ? » _dit-il en lui caressant le dos tout en descendant.

_-« Oui bien sur. » _répondit Hermione essoufflée, ne comprenant pas où Fred voulait en venir.

Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à descendre à ses fesses qu'il malaxa tendrement. Puis, après un clin d'œil à son frère, il lui fit lécher ses doigts langoureusement, et bien qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas cela l'excita fortement. Une fois que Fred eu récupérer ses doigt il sembla à Hermione qu'il se passa une éternité sans que Fred n'agisse. Cette attente rendait Hermione folle, et c'est bien ce que Fred espérait connaissant son envie insatiable de tout savoir.  
Quand il jugea cette attente suffisante, il reprit ses caresses en allant plus loin car il enfonça un doigt dans son anus. Hermione ne s'attendant pas à cela poussa un cri, qu'elle regretta aussitôt car immédiatement après la première impression de douleur ce doigt en elle lui donna une certaine sensation de complétude. Fred en entendant ce cri se sentit coupable d'avoir fait endurer cela à Hermione, mais se rassura quand il la senti se détendre et même pousser un soupir de contentement. Il prit cela comme signal pour aller plus loin. Il entra alors un second doigt puis un troisième, il entama des mouvements de ciseaux, la douleur était compensée par le plaisir que lui procurait Georges, puisque celui-ci était appliqué à lui lécher contentieusement les seins. Fred continua avec des petits vas-et-viens plus profond les uns que les autres, puis retira ces doigts.

_-« Mais que … Oh ! » _

Hermione voulu se plaindre de l'arrêt brutal des agissements de Fred, mais senti se présenter quelque chose de bien plus imposant que des doigts. N'ayant jamais essayé cette pratique, ce n'était pas Ron qui allait tenter de nouvelles expériences, elle avait une petite appréhension.

_-« Fred, j'ai jamais … »_

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en doutais. Moi je connais, et dans les deux positions. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, si la douleur est trop forte il suffit que tu me dises stop et je me retirerais. »_

Georges avait arrêté ses mouvements pour se concentrer sur les seins d'Hermione afin qu'elle ressente le moins possible la douleur de la première pénétration. Bien que se fut douloureux, ce fut tout de même supportable, Hermione laissa Fred entré entièrement en elle. Elle eu alors une sensation de totale complétude, elle resta un moment comme cela les deux jumeaux en elle sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Enfin elle fit un signe à Fred, qui entama de petits et doux vas-et-viens, qui devinrent plus rapide et plus profond. Georges reprit également les siens. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête, se faire prendre comme cela par devant et par derrière en même temps, elle sentait la jouissance sur le point de l'envahir. Les jumeaux, sentant Hermione sur le point de venir, augmentèrent le rythme. Au point où maintenant ils sortaient et re-rentraient à chaque mouvement apportant ainsi encore plus de plaisir à chacun. Cette cadence était tellement puissante qu'il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'Hermione explose dans une jouissance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Fred et Georges sentant Hermione se contracter ne purent se retenir, Fred se lâcha entièrement en elle, tandis que Georges c'était retiré afin de se répandre sur son ventre, ses seins et son visage. Fred se retira à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de son frère.

_-« On tient à trois dans votre douche ? »_

_-« On va le savoir tout de suite. » _répondit Georges en portant Hermione jusqu'à leur salle de bain.

* * *

Les jumeaux allait entrer en dernière année, et Mme Weasley ne c'était pas rendu compte que le diplôme avait pris tant d'importance aux yeux de ses fils. En effet Hermione était venue leur donner des cours particuliers tous les jours qui suivirent l'anniversaire de Ginny, en y restant même des fois la nuit.


End file.
